A Ghost Goddess Protector
by beetransfan
Summary: When Reborn came to train one Tsunayoshi Sawada, he was surprised to find an empty house, a scythe wielding ghost god, a young hitwoman, a lost prince, the Ghosts, and a boy that lost his mother. Eventual R27, and FrauXTeito
1. Chapter 1

AN: _**"Okay people I'm not dead I've just been busy with school,"**_ _said Bee. But there was something different about her she is a…. CHIBI! The now chibi Bee continues saying,_ _ **"I've been reading a lot of KHR stories lately and they inspired this new crossover story so let me say that I do not own KHR or 07-Ghost, they belong to their owners"**_

Summary: When Reborn came to train one Tsunayoshi Sawada, he was surprised to find an empty house, a scythe wielding ghost god, a young hitwoman, a lost prince, the 7 ghosts, and a boy that lost his mother. Eventual FrauXTeito, R27

 _A Ghost Goddess Protector_

Prologue

Alarms are blaring in a white building on a cloudy night. Looking inside the building, we see it's a lab with scientists running everywhere trying to get out. In the middle of the chaos, we see four shadows sneaking out the backway. Once outside the 4 shadows run from the building into the surrounding forest, they know that this forest is close to Namimori, the place that they can hide in. While 3 of the shadows disappear into the forest, 1 pauses behind a tree at its edge, there's a break in the clouds and we catch a glance of the figure's eyes before disappearing into the forest along with the others. The figure's eyes were glowing amethyst.

Chapter One: Black Sun meets Goddess

It was pretty obvious to Reborn that Iemistsu didn't know about his family, he only has one outdated photo of his son from when he was 5. When Reborn landed and got off the plane in Namimori he almost didn't notice at the edge of his senses that there was someone watching him. As he was heading toward the Sawada household he saw a young woman, her long brown hair flying in the wind, running from a group of thugs. What kind of gentleman would he be if he did not help a woman in need? As he used Leon to keep up with the group, the woman had run into a dead end. Just as he was about to get out a gun, the woman's fist, he had just noticed she had black gloves on, got covered in yellow Sun flames. In just a few minutes she had beaten all the thugs up into a pile.

"I know that your there so stop hiding and come out, please" her voice, sounded out to him. He came out into the open and took a good look at her. He tipped his fedora to her before introducing himself,

"Ciao, I'm Reborn and what is your name?" she answered

"Teito"

"If you will excuse me, Teito, I am on my way to the Sawada's house, to become Tsunayoshi's tutor," just as he finished saying that a chill permitted the air as a clocked figure jumped into the dead end where they were. As the figure looked at them, he saw that it was a skeleton with a scythe in its hand. Then it spoke, in a deep gravelly voice,

"Tsuna no longer lives in that house since he was kidnapped and his mother's death less than 4 years ago now," then the skeleton turned its face to Teito, "shouldn't you be home getting ready for school Tei-chan?" at that nickname it's voice took on an affectionate tone he noticed but, it was slight. Teito blushed a bit but started to head back home after look at the both of them, before pausing,

"By the way Reborn, I'm a boy" then the kid left Reborn blinking his eyes in shock. He quickly got over it when the skeleton touched his infant shoulders. As he looked at it, it introduced itself,

"My name is Azrael and I am one of the godly protectors of this town's citizens, may I know your name?"

"It's Reborn, the Greatest Hitman in the world" all it did was look at him before nodding to itself, like it had come to a decision,

"Tsuna still goes to Namimori Middle school, when the school day ends follow him so you know where his new home is, but be careful his best friend is a hitwoman and he rooms with the Ghosts, so good luck" with that it vanished but he hardly noticed as he was in deep thought. The Ghosts were a very famous group of assassin's who had an almost 100% success rate, not just as a group but as individuals as well. If Tsuna had befriended them, then it would make this job both easy and difficult at the same time, not to mention the rumors going around about them gaining an 8th member to their group. He had better head to the school to both see his student and think more on this problem.

AN: _ **"Phew, first chapter of**_ _A Ghost Goddess Protector_ _ **is done! To everyone that are waiting for updates for the stories they like I will be working on both**_ _Frau's Past_ _ **and**_ _Maiden Prince._ _ **As always please leave a review after reading this so I can see how you feel about this story! Chibi beetransfan ending transmission"**_


	2. Black Sun meets the Hitwoman

AN: _Chibi Bee and Chibi Reborn are playing in the training room. While Reborn was on the sidelines, Bee decided to show him the power of her ziaphon. Summoning her ziaphon, she showed him what manipulation ziaphon could do to a helpless training dummy. As Reborn clapped, she turned to the reader,_ _ **"Hey, 1 I'm updating pretty quickly and 2 I do not own KHR or 07-Ghost, I own the books and the OC"**_

 _A Ghost Goddess Protector_

Chapter 2: Black Sun meets the Hitwoman and Loving Sky

 **Reborn's POV**

Reborn knew of the Ghost's but he never meant any of them before. The Ghost's had been around for a very long time, even longer then the Arcobaleno curse was in existence. It was said the group was created in ancient times to combat against a great evil. No one would say what that great evil was, since the Raggs and Barsburg Kingdom went into the sky. In fact the original Ghosts were said to have made sure that only their family members were the ones that could become members of Ghost. The Ghost's only ever had 7 members, for the current generation to break tradition and allow an 8th member to join might mean that something big will probably happen. If it was true that there was an 8th member.

Reborn was thinking on all this as he waited for his student to arrive. He saw a mob full of boys and girls start for the school gate before the disciplinary committee came and managed to put everyone to 1 side as who they came running for stepped through.

She was wearing black shorts with black thigh high socks, also she was wearing knee length brown boots, and the regular short sleeve white button up shirt, with black gloves, and the grey vest over top. What she was wearing showed off a figure that he saw a short orange haired girl- Kyoko his mind supplied- was jealous of. The girl she was jealous of had long red hair that went to her knees, held in a high ponytail, and he was not sure of her eye color since she wasn't turned to where he could see her. She stopped just beyond the gate, turning enough so that he could see her amber colored eyes and heart shaped face, she waited as another person stepped through the gates.

The boy that came walking through had the fluffiest brown hair he had ever seen, with warm honey colored eyes, and a small slender build that was hidden by the white button up shirt and black pants with regular brown shoes he wore. This was his student Tsuna but he didn't expect him to look so…. well…. _Cute_. He saw he wasn't the only one spotting some of the boys in the mob having blood drip from their noses. However all their attentions went back to the mystery girl when they heard a …. Squeak? Reborn jumped down from his hiding spot to get a closer look and to hear anything he can use. He saw a snow white …. Dragon? Yes, a small dragon was bounding around her feet a note in it's mouth. Bending down she allowed the dragon to perch itself on her shoulder as she freed then read the note it brought to her, absentmindedly petting it when she was finished. A boy from the 'mob' then spoke,

"Raven-sama, what did the note say and what's perched on your shoulder?"

"This is my partner, Kano he's a baby dragon, and the note was from Teito telling me we have a job offer in Italy that we will have to go to tonight," the girl-Raven- said with a small smile on her lips, and fondness in her voice. As she was explaining the note, Kano had jumped down from her shoulders when he caught a scent then proceeded to run right for HIS HIDING SPOT! Before he could get back up into a tree, Kano had tackled him with a 'pya!' and then took his fedora- Leon had been on his shoulder thank goodness- from him, running into the legs of Tsuna.

"Kano, you silly thing, don't take something from someone when it doesn't belong to you," the soft yet chiding voice, that was like a mothers, spoke to the dragon as Tsuna gently got his fedora back and placed it on his head,

"I'm sorry about that, Kano usually is more well behaved then this," he heard from Tsuna, as he adjusted his fedora more to sit comfortably on his head, looking up to see Tsuna was looking at him worriedly,

"It's fine so don't worry about it," Reborn said in his squeaky voice.

"I'm Reborn, you?" even though he already knew, he asked anyway.

"Tsunayoshi, but please call me Tsuna" he said with genuine happiness in his tone and face, so rarely seen in this day and age.

"Tsuna could you come out from the bushes with the little one as well, please," the voice of Raven called to Tsuna. Tsuna garbed both himself and Kano up, then headed toward Raven. Tsuna stopped before Raven, there were no longer students in the courtyard because the bell for the start of school had just ring, and he wondered why they didn't follow the others into the building with the threat of Kyoya Hibari over their heads.

"We should take this talk to the reception room, since the committee is out patrolling and the skylark should be the only one in there," Raven said, with a- was that a knowing? - look at me. Walking into the reception room, we see Hibari is napping with a yellow ball of fluff that was a bird in his hair. He cracked an eye open when the door shut close.

"Omnivore, small animal" Hibari nodded to Raven and Tsuna, before his eyes landed on me.

"Kyoya, could you go and get Takashi Yamamoto and Ryohei Sasagawa, and I will get the others all hear, there's somethings that you have to know about Tsuna's kidnapping from a few years ago" Raven said, with a dark look to her face near the end.

"Kano, you stay here with Tsuna and Reborn. Kyoya and I will grab the others then the first two, since I will need to 'per sway' Sasagawa-san to use an 'indoor' voice," Raven said, with a truly evil grin on her face as she walked out with Kyoya, who had a bloodthirsty smirk on his, at her heels.

As they waited in the silence, he stated to wonder how Tsuna met Raven, since Raven herself had said that she knew the reason about why Tsuna was kidnapped.

'She may have even been kidnapped herself by the very same person' he thought ', if so, that would explain how she and Tsuna met, but not the how or the way. But, could it be that she was taken simply because they did not want her to know and tell or was she apart of the group that he was hidden with. I won't know until she gets back'

He hated not knowing anything about what's been happening here. How could his information network not know about the kidnapping or this Raven child? Then he remembered the warning Azrael gave him _"but be careful his best friend is a hitwoman and he rooms with the Ghosts"_ The girl is a hitwoman and she has the Ghosts helping her hide Tsuna from his kidnappers, which is the smart thing to do.

He was brought out of his thoughts by the door opening to let in 5 males, plus Kyoya, Teito, and Raven. The first male had blond hair that spiked to the right, with cobalt blue eyes, wearing a ripped black shirt, ripped blue jeans, black combat boots, black leather jacket, and black gloves. The second male had red hair, with brown eyes hidden behind glasses, wearing a black turtleneck, blue jeans, black boots, black trench coat, and black gloves. The third male had lavender hair and eyes, wearing an all-black outfit, with black colored fur and black gloves. The last 2 males were both wearing the school uniform and a spiked hair style with the smaller of the 2 having black hair and brown eyes, the taller white hair and brown eyes.

"Okay, Omnivore explain now" Kyoya said as he and everyone else but Raven sat down.

"I brought you all here because Ayanami, the man that kidnapped Tsuna," she explained at the 2 students confusion "has finally figured out were Teito and Tsuna both are now" As soon as she finished, the blond shot up and grab her by the shoulders,

"But you were so careful, how did he figure it out?" he asked, almost shouting.

"Frau, he listened to the rumors of the Vongola's new heir," she said, almost shaking in the blonds, Frau's, arms.

"Why would the Vongola's new heir have anything to do with Tsuna and Teito's wear a bout's unless Tsuna is…," Frau stopped, looking at her questionably, all she did was nod at his silent question.

"Well I'll be, no wonder you asked for our help to hide yourselves," Frau said, while looking at the red and lavender heads.

"The Vongola, but isn't it that a mafia family that Ayanami wanted to infiltrate," Tsuna asked surprising me that he knew about the mafia, but not his heritage.

Tsuna, the Vongola is the world's most powerful family in the mafia, and you are its newest heir due to the deaths of the 9th's 3 sons," Raven said, Tsuna squeaked when the statement finished processing in his head.

"It's actually what caused Ayanami to first keep an eye on you, so he could use you as leverage against the Vongola, then it developed into… well… you remember," she said, with a wince at the end shared between her, Teito, and Tsuna.

"Ah, that's right, when Teito and Tsuna went to the hospital, the doctors said that there appeared to be signs of experimentation done on the both of them," Takashi spoke, with a bloodthirsty smile on his face, natural born hitman that one was, perfect for a rain guardian.

"But, wasn't there more it then that, to the extreme" Ryohei quietly said, with a fearful look at Raven. He was positively glowing with sun flame potential, good guardian material. Reborn was itching to get some more information about Raven, though. He wanted to know how she was getting her information. Everyone looked at Raven, waiting for her to continue.

"The only reason I'm saying this is because I know that Tsuna is being protected and trained by the world's greatest hitman, Reborn," she said "though I should say I have been researching a way to lift to Arcobaleno curse" she revealed, that through Reborn for a lope. To be able to lift the curse would be a dream come true for him and the others. But Verde "the modern Di Vinci" couldn't lift the curse with science, then how can this child know about and have found a way to lift the curse?

"When I was researching the Ghost's curse, I stumbled upon something quite strange, it was like something was leaching some of the Ghost's curse into the Arcobaleno's curse," she said "I know that the Arcobaleno are chosen while their alive, but even after death they cannot find peace, and become members of Vindice"

"By the way, yes the Ghost's have a curse. It's a deep price to pay to even be chosen to become a Ghost in the first place, let alone your existence as one" she said, with a peaceful expression on her face, he was surprised to see Frau and the 2 seating next to him also having the same look on their faces. That's when he realized they were members of Ghost, along with Raven, when he remembered that all members wore black gloves. He wondered what she went through to become a member of Ghost at such a young age.

"Kyoya, Teito and I are going to be gone for the next couple of days due to a job offer in Italy. This is something I want to discuss with those 3 on the couch plus Teito, alone please," everyone including myself walked out of the room.

AN: **"Yes, I'm stopping here because the muse bullet ran out of juice for me"** _Bee said, still Chibified, with a tiered look on her face,_ **"as this is a little longer then my usual, but I still will try to get more chapters out before too long. Please read and review!"**


	3. Saving the Rain

**AN:** _ **"Really why do chapters come to me more at night then during the day? Any who, I, Chibi Bee, do not own**_ _07-Ghost_ _ **or**_ _KHR_ _ **, just Raven. Now on with the story!"**_

Chapter 3: Mission: Save the Rain Arcobaleno!

 **Raven's POV**

'I wonder why the Vongola want me and Teito's services for a mission?' I thought to myself, as Teito and I got on a plane headed for Italy, provided by the Vongola of course. Though I should say that because this plane is from the Vongola and that we want to stay hidden, Teito and I have put on the masks and outfits we wear for assassination missions. As the plane took off, I glanced over to Teito tilting my head in question. He nodded and got comfortable to get some sleep during the long trip over, while I watched over him until the halfway point then we would switch. When we got off the plane we were then placed in a car to be brought to the Vongola HQ ware we were at the moment, waiting. The Ninth came through the doors accompanied by his guardians, a female baby called Lal Mirch; the failed Arcobaleno, and a man she _felt_ her hidden eyes turn red seeing, Iemistsu, a man that does not deserve to even call himself a father.

"Kuro and Kaze, thank you for coming on such short notice, I know I did not give you two a lot of warning, so once again thank you," the Ninth said to use, we knew it was bad if he was thanking use more than once. Not to mentioned the recent movements of Ayanami here in Italy, and I've a bad feeling I know way we were summoned,

"It's ok, Ninth, but we would like some explanation on why you've summoned use like you did," I asked, gently

"Ninth, sir, are you sure you can even trust them? They're not members of the Vongola," came Iemistsu's annoying high-pitched voice. I felt my left eyebrow and hands twitch in annoyance at his statement before settling. I sensed Teito doing the same thing next to me,

"I would trust them with my life, Outside Advisor Iemistsu," the Ninth said, anger clear in his tone and glare at Iemistsu. He motioned use to sit in a pair of comfortable looking chairs that were in front of a couch that he, Lal, and Iemistsu sat on.

"Now that where all seated, let's get down to business," Ninth said, "I want you two to rescue the Rain Arcobaleno, Colonnello," the feelings have gotten worse, "since Lal was there she will be able to give you details of the attackers and their attacks" The Ninth nodded to Lal, but, before she could start, I spoke,

"Wait, my I ask you something about what, exactly, the attackers said?" I asked, in my mind I was praying that she wouldn't say, Lord Ayanami. Lal nodded

"They said 'Our Lord, Ayanami, wants you'," she said, I quickly put my arms around Teito, knowing what he would do,

"NOOOOOOO!" Teito screamed as he ripped his mask off, "not again, we got away from him years ago why does he have to make another go through what we did. It was bad enough that he tried to make me and another his brides, but then I learned what he did to you," Teito had tears streaming down his face as he ripped my mask off, then brought one of my ears to his heart, "you did not have a chance to truly live"

Were still in the presence of Vongola, so I peek at the three across from use to see their reactions. I saw all three with shock on their faces, but, it was Iemistsu that worried me. I saw lust mixed in with the shock when he saw my face, now I wonder if Iemistsu even knows about his wife's death, not likely I hope. Sighing I say quietly into his ear,

"Teito, please pull yourself together we still have to listen to what happened," I smile when I see the three are over their shock, "As you can see we know that name well, however, lets hear what happened first then plan," I said, it appeared that they were willing to leave it because Lal started,

"Well Colonnello and I were getting ready to head back from morning training, when we were surrounded by some men in lab coats then they said what they said and a fight broke out. We were using hand-to-hand combat while they were using some kind of…. black living substance, we didn't realize that there were sniper's nearby until I got hit by a dart filled with a sleeping drug. I saw as Colonnello was pinned down and a damp cloth of chloroform, I think, was forced in his face, then I woke up in the infirmary and that's all I know," She stated neutrally, I could sense some concern and _a lot_ of anger when she said Colonnello. That sent alarm bells ringing in my head, but, I kept a blank face on.

"I guess it's a hidden blessing that I've been keeping an eye on Ayanami's movements so we can stay hidden, but, that has been rendered a moot point," sighing, I ran a hand through my dark brown hair to get my bangs out of my amethyst eyes, "well one good thing is Colonello's going to be kept alive, bad news, he's probably going to go through bride training,"

"Wait, bride training, what do you mean bride training?" Lal asked, demanded

"Well it means that one, he'll be aged to about 14 and two, Ayanami likes his…. lovers young, and very feisty. So they get trained to be the perfect lover if they're not already like that," I explained as best I could to them, even though I really didn't want to. I feel for a special red gun at my waist and get it out of the holster before an orange glow surrounds it. When it stops I'm holding onto a shape shifting red kitsuna kit that wants to be petted.

"Before you ask the fox is my flame partner and her name is Kiseki," then a brilliant idea started forming in my head causing me to grin as I pet 'seki ", and I think I've got a plan"

 **Colonnello's POV**

I wake up again to find the drug made me age to 13 years old this time. Looking around I see that I was placed onto the bed in the room here, that the scientist assigned to me said was temporarily mine until Ayanami came for me. God, that name makes shivers run down my spine especially with this talk of making me a 'bride' for him. I'm not willing to just let someone make me there's or be submissive, but, what chose do I have? I can't escape because of the chain on my ankle and the collar around my neck which runs a small electrical shock through me that causes me to not be able to access my flames temporarily. Then I hear what sounds like a bomb go off with the shock wave following soon after, then the sound of guns going off filled the air. I get off the bed hope that it's a rescue in my mind, I had to wait a few minutes before the door opened to admit a hooded masked figure. The figure pulled down the hood and took off the mask to reveal a young girl with dark brown hair and amethyst eyes, in one hand was a red pistol, and in the other was his flame partner, a seagull.

"Falco! Thank God you're okay, kora!" I exclaimed, no small amount of relief in my voice

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but, we need to escape soon before more guards come. Good thing I know how to open that chain and collar; Kiseki you want to help?" She asked as an orange glow surrounded her gun that became a kitsuna kit. Stepping closer to me she and Kiseki opened the chain and collar, when she was done I asked her what her name was.

"I'm called Raven, and we need to get back to Vongola's HQ," Raven said, as we started running to get outside. Out of the corner of my eye I see three hooded people in the shadows running with us, then when we got outside, I saw another figure with dark brown hair. As we got closer, I could see that the figure was a male with emerald eyes that looked like an angel, when we got to him, Raven turned to me and said

"Colonnello, emerald eyes is my friend Teito, blonde is Frau, glasses is Castor, and finally lavender is Labrador," she gestured to the three people that were behind me, she continued

"When we get to Vongola's HQ I have to ask you to call me Kuro and Teito as Kaze since were on a mission for them, and Teito and I really don't want them to now are real names"

A while later at HQ…. ( **no POV** )

"What do you mean by that?" Lal shouted

"Ayanami will stop at nothing to get Colonnello, Kaze, and one other back as his brides and he knows that even with you there he can still get at Colonnello, so it would be wise that he hides with us," Raven aka Kuro explained calmly to Lal. But, before Lal could reply, Iemistsu spoke

"Are you saying that the Vongola can't stop one man and his Famiglia from kidnapping one of ours? Don't make me laugh!" he started laughing

"Are you really willing to stake your life on that?" Raven asked with a deadly look in her eyes that caused Iemistsu to immediately stop laughing and really look at her, "They use not just flames, but, also another kind of power that is only practiced on the floating lands. This means that they play by a different set of rules, where it's okay to kill your opponent and enslave people just because they won. I will say it again it is better that Colonnello hides with me, I know the way Ayanami works and can protect him this time,"

"Besides that though, I have been hiding Kaze for years thanks to the Ghost's so I'm not hiding him alone," Raven said. She could only hope that Colonnello would say yes.

"You have my permission, but, shouldn't Colonnello have the final say?" Ninth said

"I believe that she can protect me from Ayanami so I'll go with her," Colonnello said

"Iemistsu, when was the last time you heard from your wife?" Colonnello asked out of the blue it seemed while looking at a laptop with Raven.

"It was less than four years ago, why do you ask?" Iemistsu said, focusing on visions of his lovely wife.

"Because before we escaped with Colonnello, I asked Castor to get all information he could on a hard drive, and it says there's been a successful hit on one Sawada Nana less than four years ago now" Raven said

"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not my Nana, not my dear sweet Nana, Wait, is there something on my son?" Iemistsu said, predictably

"Your son is the other bride, which means he escaped along with Kaze and I. So don't worry your sons safe and sound back home" Raven said, soothingly. That done and settled Raven, Teito, and Colonnello got onto a plane to had back to Namimori.

 **AN:** _ **"Boy am I glad I got another chapter done before the end of the year! So as always please read and review!"**_ **Chibi Bee holds up a peace sign**


End file.
